Grand Magic Games/X819
The [[Grand Magic Games|'Grand Magic Games']] in X819, like every other year, were held in Crocus, Fiore inside the Domus Flau. Participants Initially, many teams took part in the tournament, but after the Preliminary Event, the number of teams participating decreased to only 8. After Raven Tail's disqualification, Fairy Tail was forced to combine their two teams into one, thus reducing the participating teams to 6. Event Organizers Referee & Mascot The preliminaries and the main games are announced by Mato, who wears a giant pumpkin as his head. Mato wears a striped red and white shirt with a dark green cape. He also wears a pair of black trousers, navy blue boots, white gloves and a green wizard's hat. Mato appears to have a cheerful and happy personality, however it is discovered that Mato has a darker hidden side when he announces that no responsibilities will be taken for any deaths in the preliminary round. Mato is later revealed to be the king, Toma E. Fiore, underneath the costume. Main Events The Grand Magic Games' announcer is Chapati Lola, with Yajima, a former member of the Council, as the main commentator. In the first day, Jenny Realight, a member of Blue Pegasus Guild and also Miss Fiore, is the guest commentator for the battles and events. Chapati gives the audience general information about the games and the participants, while Yajima gives his opinions about them. In the second day of the games, Jason, a reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine, was chosen to be the second day's guest, saying "cool" to everything that he sees, and since Mato had the day off, Chapati also acted as referee. In the third day, the Magic Council's official, Lahar, serves as the guest. The fourth day's guest is Rabian from the theater group. For the fifth and final day of the Games, the guest is Mato. Preliminary Event In X819, the preliminary even consisted of a scavenger hunt where all the competing teams had to hunt down the objects described in a riddle then race to the arena. The first eight teams with the correct items to reach the arena could participate in the games. Battles/Results *Scavenger Hunt Tournament The tournament will be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one surprise event. For the surprise event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it: *1st: 10 points *2nd: 8 points *3rd: 6 points *4th: 4 points *5th: 3 points *6th: 2 points *7th: 1 points *8th: 0 points For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any; if the fight ends up in a draw, both teams get 5 points. The battles will be decided by the organizers based on the fans' votes (however, some battles are arranged according to the Fiore's King's desires) and will be set up like so: *Team A vs Team B *Team C vs Team D *Team E vs Team F *Team G vs Team H The arena is the entire battlefield and the winner is decided when the opponent is rendered incapable of fighting within the thirty-minute time limit. First Day "The Floor's Lava" The first day's event is "The Floor's Lava" in which the participants are: Toni Profile.jpg|'Toni Wakabi'|link=Toni Wakabi Jude Profile.jpg|'Jude Dragneel'|link=Jude Dragneel Cinder Profile.jpg|'Cinder'|link=Cinder Lilliana Profile.jpg|'Lilliana Hashimoto'|link=Lilliana Mitsuko Hashimoto Akumi Profile.jpg|'Akumi Black'|link=Akumi Black Yui Profile.jpg|'Yui Eucliffe'|link=Yui Eucliffe Sakura Profile.jpg|'Sakura Akatsuki'|link=Sakura Akatsuki Eleanor Profile.jpg|'Eleanor'|link=Eleanor Participants are left at an equal distance from the arena about the city of Crocus. They must return to the arena without touching the ground by using rooftops and platforms that float in the air. * If a competitor hits the ground, they are disqualified from the match, earning no points. * The platforms in the air have a limited use. After being stepped on for a second time, the platform will flash white and disappear in a moment. Results: First Day Results * Due to damage sustained from the fourth battle, Mist Cheney of Team Sabertooth, is unable to participate in the remainder of the Games and will be replaced by the second day. Day 2 "Rubix Maze" The second day's event is "Rubix Maze" in which the participants are: Simie Profile.jpg|'Simie Felicity Rose'|link=Simie Felicity Rose Nathan Profile.jpg|'Nathan Drake'|link=Nathan Drake Frost Profile.jpg|'Frost'|link=Frost Cali Profile.jpg|'Cali Celestial'|link=Cali Celestial Reo Profile.jpg|'Reo'|link=Reo Gideon Profile 2.jpg|'Gideon Fullbuster'|link=Gideon Fullbuster Ronan Profile.jpg|'Ronan James Smith'|link=Ronan James Smith Regina Profile.jpg|'Regina Lates'|link=Regina Lates